


Surviving the Night

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a mission: Eliminate Jared Padalecki. It wouldn’t be a problem if his target wasn’t so damn attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for my LJ friend linvro21 's birthday! She’s been an amazing friend, and writes hilarious, delightful, hot fiction. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim only, and all of, the errors.

Jensen sighs into the phone piece and fiddles with the cuff links on his white shirt.

“Really, Jeff?” He asks in exasperation. “Why don’t you put someone else on the case? I’ve been trailing the target for two days now, and I’m telling you, there’s nothing special about this one. An amateur could take him out—the guy’s a flamboyant giant.”

Jeff’s voice rumbles back through the phone, “You’re already there, Jensen. Just do your goddamn job, and stop bitching. He’ll be at the gala tonight, and when the opportunity presents, you quietly eliminate the target. Easy-like. And no guns either, that’ll keep the cops on their toes.”

“I’m telling you, it’s impossible to mess this one up, Jeff. You better give me a good assignment next time, old man, otherwise I’m coming for you next,” Jensen replies, irritated that he has to stay at least one more night in Seattle. He can’t wait to get away from this damn rain and the hipsters that take pride in their ability to stick out. In Jensen’s profession individuality comes with an expiration date.

Jeff laughs, and Jensen can picture his mouth and eyes crinkling at the corners, taking pleasure in Jensen’s misery. The bastard’s probably enjoying a juicy steak on his couch at home, whereas Jensen will be forced to eat at a vegan banquet this evening. In a suit.

Jensen growls, “I’m hanging up now, Jeff. And you owe me on this one. Big time.”

Jensen misses the days of slamming down the receiver; he settles for glaring briefly at his phone and pushing the ‘End call’ button angrily. He grabs his binoculars and plants himself on his couch to watch the room across from his.

He’s only been at the hotel surveying his target—Jared Padelecki—for under forty-eight hours, but the man’s clearly got a routine. Every morning he wakes up at approximately six-thirty and heads down to the gym to run exactly six miles followed by two-hundred lengths of the pool. He dresses into normal clothes—plaid shirts and jeans with cowboy boots and hits the tourist stops for the day before returning at four in the afternoon.

Directly following Jared’s arrival at his room is Jensen’s favorite part of this assignment and today’s no exception. He’s prepared this time though; he tucked a bottle of warming lube behind the pillow on the couch before he left in the morning. Jensen’s already got one hand inside his black pants before Jared even turns on the television. When he looks back up, there’s a young lithe guy getting rimmed by an older man on Jared’s screen. Jensen’s got high standards though, and neither man is as attractive as Jared; he turns his attention back to his target.

He palms himself gently through cotton as he watches Jared pull out his cock; it looks about half-hard from Jensen’s view, and he’d really like to see it a bit closer before he takes out its owner. He spends a moment to being grateful that Jeff bought him top notch binoculars because he can see the precome that’s already started to blurt out from the tip of Jared’s cock. Jared’s thumb comes up to spread it around the head of his dick, making the slide a little easier, and Jensen groans in response.  
He’s fully hard now, and Jensen reaches over to grab the lube and squirts it onto his hand before encasing his dick in warm moisture. He opens his legs a little further to give himself more room, and starts to time his thrusts with Jared’s.

Jensen moves his hand down to cup his balls, and wonders what it would feel like to have Jared’s large hands on his dick. He’s surprised to realize that he’d really like to find out.

Jared’s got his head leaned back now, throat bared and eyes closed, no longer watching the pay-per-view porn. His hips move up to meet his hand on every stroke, and Jensen’s watching intensely, willing himself to not come this time until after he’s seen Jared spill milky fluid onto his clothes.

It’s not until Jared shoots off a dozen strokes later, thick ropes of come decorating his button down that Jensen really focuses on himself. He imagines Jared’s mouth licking his nipples and down his body towards his cock. He thinks of Jared grinning at him; dimples indenting his cheeks right before he licks up the underside of Jensen’s dick, tongue just grazing his slit, and then Jensen’s coming himself, binoculars forgotten, stroking himself as his spine twitches with aftershocks from his orgasm.

He cleans himself up immaculately, and then watches through the window as Jared strips off his day clothes in the living room and steps into grey suit pants. Jared’s long fingers push each button on the light blue shirt through the small slits, and knot his lavender tie with ease. Jensen feels his dick start to perk up again while he watches Jared’s suit jacket stretch against his back muscles as he walks away from the window and into the bathroom.

Jensen talks himself down from another bout of arousal by reminding both his dick and his brain that in a few hours Jared won’t be alive. Jensen’s getting paid to kill him and tomorrow Jared will be a pile of ashes thrown into Lake Washington, and Jensen will be catching the early morning flight out of Sea-Tac heading home towards Dallas.

He stops in front of the mirror to run his hand through his hair, making gentle spikes in the front. Jensen adjusts his dull green tie against his shirt and slips his black jacket over his shoulders before exiting out the door when he sees the light extinguished in the room across the courtyard. He takes his duffle with him; Jensen has no intention of returning.

 

Jensen’s kept an eye on Jared for the last two hours, and he’s pretty sure he might collapse in a diabetic coma just by watching Jared inhale every sugar filled food within his oversized arm-span.

Jensen sips politely on a glass of water, leaning ever so slightly against one of the pillars at the edge of the room, deflecting both waiters and guests with one word answers to their trivial questions.

Yes, the rain has been horrendous this year. Yes, he is from Texas. Yes, his green tie does match his eyes. No, he doesn’t want any food or drink, water suits him just fine.

Finally Jared makes his way through copious glasses of champagne and pastries and leans next to Jensen, mimicking his stance.

“Practicing how to charm a crowd, are we?” He jests to Jensen after draining his current glass of alcohol.

“Well, we’re not all as talented as…?” He hangs on to the last word, waiting for an introduction. Sure enough, he’s met with the hand that was on Jared’s cock earlier. He takes it eagerly, savoring the heat and strength transferring to his body from skin-to-skin contact before letting go.

“Jared, Jared Padalecki,” his target responds, “But you can call me ‘Jay’ for short. Most of my friends do. And you are?”

Jensen hesitates. He doesn’t usually give his real name, but hell; he’s considering a quick blow job before he wastes Jared, so he responds with his most disarming smile and a low “Jensen.”

“And where are you from, Jensen?” Jared tries again to instigate a conversation.

“Texas.”

Jared grabs onto his shoulders, fingers dipping into the Italian wool of Jensen’s suit jacket.

“No way, man. Me too! Crazy meeting a fellow Texan up north here. Can’t wait to go home though. This rain is killing me.”

Jensen decides he’s had enough small talk. Jared’s just invaded his personal space within five seconds of meeting him, meaning he’s both drunk and horny, and the scene is just as Jensen had described to Jeff earlier in the afternoon: impossible to mess up.

“Hey, look Jared. You seem nice and all, but I’m getting a bit claustrophobic, so if you’d like to step outside with me, I’d be happy to finish our…conversation,” he asks pointedly while licking his lips. He doesn’t want his innuendo to get lost in Jared’s alcohol laced brain.

“Oh.” Jared seems momentarily stunned. Then, “Oh, yeah, that’d be great. You do know it’s raining outside though, right?”

Jensen smirks. “I’ve got a thing about hot guys in the rain.”

Jared raises an eyebrow, but follows him outside into the steady drizzle.

 

Jensen doesn’t waste time once they’re outside. He pushes Jared up against the white marble building and works to get Jared’s pants undone while licking at his throat. He bites down when he finds the internal jugular vein, a landmark for later. He always avoids nicking the carotid arteries when possible. Sure, his victims die faster, but the blood spray is a bitch to clean up.

He’s gotten Jared’s fly open by now, but he’s still got a belt buckle on, and Jensen may be an assassin, but he’s not a fucking magician. He steps back to take a look at the last piece of hardware keeping him from accessing Jared’s dick and sees a large red buckle with the word ‘Cocky’ and a rooster underneath.

“Seriously?” he asks Jared.

“Absolutely,” Jared responds, unclasping the buckle for him, but Jensen can see a slight blush starting high on Jared’s cheeks. He’s a little sad that the blood coloring Jared’s face will soon be on the ground.

Adrenaline courses through Jensen’s system as he prepares to give Jared the blow job of a life time, followed by immediate death.

He licks his lips and bends his knees until he feels wet cement seep through his wool pants. Jensen’s quick to notice that Jared’s not wearing underwear, and takes just the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth and hums. Jared shoves his dick down Jensen’s throat in approval. Jensen traces the veins on Jared’s dick with his tongue, and then digs the tip of his tongue into the soft spot on the underside of the head until Jared pulls on his spiked hair.

“I’m gonna come man, like right now.” Jared’s sounding a bit on the breathless side, but Jensen’s not done with him yet.

If Jared knew what was coming, he wouldn’t be ready either. He pulls off Jared’s cock and watches it twitch in the cold air, already missing the warm heat of his mouth. He moves lower to lick at Jared’s sack, nose rubbing against the base of Jared’s shaft, stimulating enough that Jared’s making keening sounds. He takes both balls into his mouth at once, and they’re heavier than Jensen expected, knowing that Jared emptied them earlier. He sucks deeply and hums in approval as the musky scent of Jared invades his pores. He’ll still smell it later amidst the kerosene.

Jared’s bucking up against him, and when Jensen releases his balls to lick up Jared’s dick it sprays come over Jared’s clothes, and into Jensen’s eyes. Jensen rubs the come off with his fingers then moves to stick it into Jared’s mouth at the same time he pulls his bowie knife out of his jacket, and makes the move to slash his jugular.

Jared’s strong hand catches his own on the way up, and Jensen’s caught off guard as he finds himself with his arms restrained behind his back, front pressed up against the building.

“Woah there cowboy, that isn’t a polite way to end a date, now is it?” he asks in a slow drawl.

“Got any enemies, Jared? Someone who might want you dead?” Jensen asks. He can still get out of this, he just needs the right words.

To his surprise, Jared laughs.

“Jeff said you were better than this, but I totally wagered that I could tie you up good without you even knowing. Enjoy my daily afternoon shows, did you?”

Jensen growls, and fights against Jared’s grip, but he’s got a steady hold on his arms.

Jared presses close up against him, and hell the man’s hard again. Jensen might be a little jealous of his recovery time.

“Now Jensen, do you promise not to kill me, if I let you call Jeff, and we sort this out.”

Jensen really just wants to pin Jared to the ground and fuck him until he can’t move, or even laugh, but it turns out there might be time for that later. He nods.

“Words, Jensen. I want to hear them.”

“Yes, Jared, I promise not to try to kill you for the next few minutes.”

“Good.”

Then Jensen is released, and he’s suddenly cold without Jared’s body heat against his back. He takes out his cell phone and puts Jeff on speed dial and speaker phone. He answers on the second ring.

“Oh hey, Jensen, how’s your night coming? Any problems?”

“Actually. Yes,” Jensen states in his most dead-pan voice. “I have one Jared Padalecki here saying you made a bet that he couldn’t pin me in an unfair bet where he had the complete advantage.”

“Damnit. Fine, you win this one, Jay.”

Jared chuckles, and his slightly long hair falls into his face.

Jensen’s trying hard not to seethe until Jeff says “Well Jensen, you wouldn’t let me set you up, so I did the next best thing and sent you out to meet a like-minded sociopath. Now, boss’s orders, take a few days off. Relax, get to know Jared. I’ll see you next week.”

And there’s a click.

He’s left, suit drenched through, hair plastered down from the rain, looking at Jared. Jared, an extremely hot, fellow assassin he no longer has to kill. A smile breaks on his face, and Jared meets it until they’re both grinning like they might both have a legitimate matching smiling disorder.

Then Jared breaks the silence.

“So, I’ve got a hotel room down the street for the week if you’re interested in me returning the favor.”

Jensen doesn't speak, he simply reaches out and grabs Jared’s hand as they run out of the rain together. He feels Jared’s pulse, strong through his extremities and can’t wait to lay his head against Jared’s chest and hear his heart beat; proof that they both survived the night.

But he’s going to make Jared scream first.


End file.
